Inkjet printhead is a necessary component of an inkjet printer, wherein the inkjet printhead is arranged on a carriage of the inkjet printer, which moves back and forth, and ejects ink to a recording medium along with the movement of the carriage, so as to form an image on the recording medium. Ink cartridge is used as an ink storage container and is responsible to supply ink to the printhead. As the ink level of the ink cartridge is limited, a user needs to replace the ink cartridge after the ink in the ink cartridge is out. However, most used ink cartridges are thrown away but cannot be degraded naturally as the ink cartridges contain plastic cements, chips and the like, which would obviously cause resource waste and environmental pollution and increase the printing cost of users. Therefore, the most economical and environment-friendly mode is for the used ink cartridges to be refilled with ink so that the ink cartridges can be subjected to secondary utilization. Therefore, in order to meet the requirement, there are various ink cartridge refilling devices on the market.
The Chinese patent CN200620061311.X discloses a negative-pressure ink cartridge refilling device. The refilling device comprises an air suction mechanism and an ink injection mechanism, wherein the air suction mechanism consists of a cylinder and a piston; the cylinder consists of a sealed cavity and a connecting opening which connects the outside and the mentioned sealed cavity; the piston is pneumatically sealed inside the sealed cavity; the ink injection mechanism consists of an ink storage cavity and an ink injection opening which communicates the outside and the ink storage cavity; and the ink storage cavity is communicated with a section of the sealed cavity of the cylinder, which is positioned at the outside of the piston compared with the connecting opening, through a guide tube. The mode for utilizing the above mentioned negative-pressure ink cartridge refilling device for ink refilling is as follows: sucking ink into the ink storage cavity of the ink cartridge refilling device in advance, and aligning the connecting opening and the ink injection opening to an air suction hole and an ink injection hole of an ink cartridge respectively, so that the synchronized operation of two steps can be realized, namely air in the ink cartridge is sucked and removed on one hand while ink is refilled into the ink cartridge simultaneously on the other hand.
Obviously, as for an ink cartridge for utilizing a one-way valve to control the ink flowing direction, the above refilling method is comparatively convenient. However, as for an ink cartridge for utilizing a sponge to control the negative pressure in the ink cartridge, the refilling method has the defect that: as a sponge of a cavernous cavity tends to be in a supersaturated state after the ink refilling, the ink dropping phenomenon tends to occur if the ink cartridge after the ink refilling is directly taken off, thus the environment is polluted or hands, clothes, etc. of users are dirtied.